disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom to the Future
Sonic Boom to the Future or "Sonic Boom" is a 2018 computer animated action/adventure science comedy film produced by Sonic Team and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It based on the uber-popular Sonic the Hedgehog franchise starring Roger Craig Smith as the title character. It is a parody of franchises centered around time travel like Back to the Future, Doctor Who and Bill & Ted. Plot Premise Sonic the Hedgehog, with love interested Sally and his best friend Tails must join forces once again with the classic selves to stop the evil Dr. Eggman from destroying the universe . So they jump across one time period to another with a time machine motor boat created by the eccentric mad scientist Dr. Wiseacre. Artworks 'Models 3D' Sonic boom new sonic render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic boom new tails render.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic boom new knuckles render.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_boom_new_sally_render.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic_boom_new_cream_render.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic boom new amy render.png|Amy Rose Manic - SB.png|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo - SB.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Sonia - SB.png|Sonia the Hedgehog SonicBoom_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_new_rouge_render.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_boom_new_omega_render.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_boom_new_blaze_render.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic_boom_new_silver_render.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_boom_new_marine_render.png|Marine the Raccoon Sonic boom new sticks render.png|Sticks the Badger Zooey_S3D.png|Zooey the Fox SB_Perci_the_Bandicoot.png|Perci the Bandicoot Characters 'Team Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Rose' *Princess Sally Acorn *Miles Tails Prower *Amy Rose 'Team Underground' *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Sol' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon 'Team Boom-Girls' *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot 'The Other Good Guys' *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Doc Ginger *Salty *Pepper *Foreman Fred *Old Tucker *Chef Woody *Hayward *Hokey *Pokey 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Lyric the Last Ancient Songs *'The Seaside Island Song (Opening)' - Song By: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus. *'The (Boys) And Girls Of Rock & Roll' - Song By: Sally, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. *'Anytime You Need A Friends' - Song By: Sticks the Badger. *'You Need A Saviour' - Song By: Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Runaway' - Song By: Princess Sally Acorn. *'Straight To The Heart' - Song By: Miles "Tails" Prower. *'Where Did I Love Go' - Song By: Cream the Rabbit. *'Dress Up You (In My Love)' - Song By: Amy Rose. *'The Power Of Love' - Song By: Knuckles the Echidna. *'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' - Song By: Sally, Cream and Amy. *'Affrirmation' - Song By: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. *'Heartache All Over The World (Final Battle)' - Song By: Super Sonic and the Chorus. *'Everyone Is Special (Special Stage)' - Song By: Sticks the Badger and Feat. Sonic and the Groups. *'You Can't Stop The Beat (Happy Ending)' - Song By: Cream, Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Sally and Chorus. *'We Are The Great Teams (End Credits)' - Song By: Sally, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Chorus. Transcript *Sonic Boom to the Future Transcript. Voice Cast Category:Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Movies Category:Sega Movies